


Harpsichord Chaos

by Midnightcat1



Category: Peter Pan & The Pirates
Genre: Drabble, Episode: e005 The Rake, Episode: e006 Peter on Trial, Episode: e011 Demise of Hook, Episode: e021 When Games Become Deadly, Episode: e031 Professor Smee, Episode: e034 Hook's Christmas, Episode: e037-038 Ages of Pan, Episode: e046 Curly's Laugh, Episode: e051 A Hole in the Wall, Episode: e064 Invisible Tootles, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 13:34:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16682566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: Drabble. Captain Hook tilted his head to one side after Cecilia abandoned him. He continued to perform the harpsichord and sing. Inspired by the Fox's Peter Pan and the Pirates episodes Hook's Christmas, Curly's Laugh, etc.





	Harpsichord Chaos

I don't own Fox's Peter Pan and the Pirates characters.

 

Captain Hook tilted his head to one side after Cecilia abandoned him. He continued to perform the harpsichord and sing. Captain Hook thought she was going to get something to eat. He shrugged. *Perhaps Cecilia is wandering. I'm looking forward to her returning to me.* 

There were other things Captain Hook remembered. Billy Jukes resting during his recitals. Peter Pan tormenting him for fun. Smee being stupid. Something he cherished during his childhood. That was when Captain Hook remembered something else. Cecilia was always nosy. He heard footsteps and looked back. 

Captain Hook scowled as Cecilia held a stuffed dog. 

 

THE END


End file.
